Harry the Hufflepuff
by madeyemarauder
Summary: Harry is inspired by his Grade 3 teacher to recognise the unfairness of prejudice. This leads him later on not to argue with the Sorting hat, so he gets placed in Hufflepuff.
1. Chapter 1 Awake to prejudice

Chapter 1: Awake to prejudice.

**A/N: This is my second HP fanfic, my first as madeyemarauder. I don't know why I tried again after the first flop, except that I've even started dreaming about it. This might clear it out of my head.**

**I freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't write "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "Quidditch through the Ages", "Magical Creatures and where to find them", nor even "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". However, I have read them many, many times, and enjoyed them so much that when the supply ran out I had to fill the gap by reading Harry Potter fan fiction.**

When Harry was eight, he had a remarkable teacher. Sally Martin had just graduated from Teachers' College at the top of her class. When she learned that her practical exam was to be supervised by the hardest-marking examiner, she spent every moment – even dreaming about it at night – working out the best possible lesson she could possibly teach.

It became a combination of Ethics, History, Geography, Music and Mathematics. Its purpose was to illustrate the unfairness of discrimination. Although she would not use big words like discrimination in a lesson to Grade Three students, she knew very well by her little brother's reactions that they had a very strong sense of fairness and unfairness.

The lesson began with a description of the treatment given to Negro slaves. Although it is easy now to see how unfair this was, at the time most people took it as the way things were. They had grown up with almost everyone accepting it as normal. It took books like "Uncle Tom's Cabin" and Stephen Foster's Negro songs for people to look at it from the other side of the fence, and imagine how it would be to be born as a slave. She played "Ole Man Ribber", "Ole Black Joe" and others, pointing out that the grammar and spelling were due to their being given no schooling, and showing the deep feeling they expressed. Later she played some Negro spirituals, showing their strong faith "in a better life to come" and how they saw escaping north across the Mississippi to be like the deliverance of God's Chosen People, first from Egypt, and forty years later, across the Jordan into Canaan.

The next step was to choose other examples of discrimination, such as the efforts women had to make to get the right to vote, the fact that all women and gay men were refused entry into the army as well as many avenues of employment; wars over differences in religion in Yugoslavia after it was broken up into the former countries which it had swallowed up, the situation in Ireland between the republican and mostly catholic south, and the Loyalist and mostly protestant north...

Then the class were asked to suggest other people who were badly treated because they were different from most others. First mentioned was the Gypsies, then the Kurds, the Hill Tribes between Burma and Thailand, and suspicion in Christian countries that all Muslims were terrorists.

Finally, they were shown how to construct simple Venn diagrams, showing how some groups are excluded while others share their territory. Sally attributed her result mainly to the success of this lesson, and decided that each year, once she knew her class well enough, she would teach it, with any improvements she could make each time.

When his turn came, Harry found it easy to draw a very big circle with the very big Dursleys, and a tiny circle for the freak, only intersecting at the cupboard under the stairs. However, he did not show this to anyone, as he know how THAT would end up...

No other lesson ever meant as much to him. He realised that if he met someone who looked like Uncle Vernon, that did not mean he had to be cruel like him. It also made him think what it was like to be in someone else's shoes, and was sympathetic to anyone who was in any trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: August.

**I freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't write "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "Quidditch through the Ages", "Magical Creatures and where to find them", nor even "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". However, I have read them many, many times, and enjoyed them so much that when the supply ran out I had to fill the gap by reading Harry Potter fan fiction.**

**A/N: Direct quotations from JKR's books are emboldened.**

"**... imagine being in Hufflepuff..."** [Draco]

"**Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but—…" **[Hagrid]

'**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff,' said Harry gloomily.**

'**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin,' said Hagrid darkly. **

'**There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one.'**

Somehow, Harry felt suspicious that this was an unfair prejudice against Hufflepuff and Slytherin. He didn't quite understand what school houses were, unless they were like the stories he had read in Tom Brown's Schooldays, or the comic books like "Triumph" and "Champion", with stories of Greyfriars and other 'public' schools, which somehow were private schools. But he didn't think they would put all the duffers in one house, and all the bad eggs in another. He'd try to be helpful and happy in whichever house he was put in.

Then he thought about another suspect view: **'I don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same.' **Hagrid felt he should go to Hogwarts, even though his mother was muggle; and Professor Quirrel wasn't surprised that he was going there. So the drawling boy probably just believed what others told him about muggle students.

It sounded as if this boy didn't want to go to school with people who were muggles or part-muggles. He sounded very much like Dudley, although he didn't seem to be as stupid. Just as people once thought slavery was all right, he probably grew up in a family who all thought muggles shouldn't learn about magic. After all, Dudley only copied what he parents told him; he'd never be able to work out for himself what was good or bad. It was easy to believe, as his parents did, that everything he did was good, and everything the freak did was bad.

In the month between Diagon Alley and Platform 9¾, Harry read his Hogwarts textbooks, and thought about the prejudices he would probably meet there. He loved having Hedwig to talk to. She couldn't talk any language that he could understand, but she seemed to know what he was saying and would sometimes nod in agreement or squawk to indicate 'No'.

Potions looked a bit like cooking, which he liked doing when it went well. And some of the potions sounded as if he could drink them himself, which hardly ever happened with his cooking. It would be great to cure boils by drinking the first recipe in the book. A lot of potions were used to cure sicknesses.

Defence against the dark arts would be very useful too, since some wizards, like Voldemort and Grindlewald, seemed to like hurting people for no reason at all. Charms should be interesting too, and History of Magic: he'd learn a lot about what Hagrid told him was 'your world'. It seemed strange that it looked to have started with Merlin. The Muggles knew about him, but they didn't think he was the first wizard. He couldn't find out if there was any difference between a wizard, a sorcerer and a warlock. There was none in the Muggle dictionary, but they were all supposed to be fairy-tale types anyway. The same thing with witches, hags and crones. Curses and hexes looked the same, too. There was plenty of interesting stuff to learn.

He hoped Transfiguration wasn't too hard: it would be great to be able to change something into something else. Perhaps he'd be able to change his cheese and crust into Lasagna or curried sausages; and turn Dudley's roast beef into a Haggis in his mouth. How would Hedwig like to be an occasional Dragon? Her screech made her answer quite plain: definitely not, thank you all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On the Hogwarts Express.

**I freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't write "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "Quidditch through the Ages", "Magical Creatures and where to find them", nor even "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". However, I have read them many, many times, and enjoyed them so much that when the supply ran out I had to fill the gap by reading Harry Potter fan fiction.**

A/N: ** I didn't feel like writing anything today; it's hibernation season for us oldies in the land of Oz.**

**But I was amazed to find that I had scored 5 story alerts and 1 author alert for an effort I thought was hardly worth uploading. So, here we go...**

During August, Harry mulled over over the prejudices he had noticed in his trip to Diagon Alley: Full-blooded wizards versus Muggles, Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses supposedly reserved for duffers and evil sorcerers, and people like Hagrid despised by a seemingly rich boy (judging by his drawling accent – like a prince or something) in Madam Malkin's shop. He understood that this was caused by ignorance. Many Wizards knew nothing about Muggles except what they had heard like 'Everybody knows that...'; Voldemort had been a Slytherin, so all of them must be bad – don't have anything to do with them; people who don't have plenty of money like us are not worth anything...

On the train with Ron, he was pleased to find that he was a full-blood wizard who was interested in finding out what muggles were like. He didn't believe he'd be better at magic that the muggle-born students, and he realised he shouldn't laugh at the boy who lost his toad, because his pet rat was nothing to write home about either. He expected he's be sorted into Griffindor, as all his family were; but the only other option for him would be Ravenclaw. H'm... He wouldn't be happy to be put in with the duffers or the bad guys. Ron also didn't seem to like the bushy-haired girl; Harry didn't really know why — they'd hardly met her and hadn't really talked to her.

When Malfoy arrived and insulted Ron for being poor, Harry wasn't annoyed; he was saddened, but understood where Draco was coming from. He told him, 'Many people seem to think I'm special, but before Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley to get my books and things, I'd never had any money in my life. I had to do the cooking and gardening, and never even got to celebrate my birthday. If you've had an easier life, that doesn't make you a better person. Ron's been kind to me, but you've been rude to him. You need to be kind to people to become better.'

Draco didn't know what to make of this, so he mumbled, 'Sorry,' and went back to his own compartment. His thoughts were very confused. He didn't see how the famous Harry Potter would know more about what people were like than his father did. The best thing would be to write to his father (he was going to do that in any case) and tell him what Potter had said.

Harry was glad to see that Hagrid was going to show them how to get from the railway station to Hogwarts School. His first sight of the beautiful castle filled him with delight. He had read about fairy castles in some of the books in Dudley's 'second bedroom', but none of the pictures was as glorious as this real magic building. He noticed that Hagrid was able to start about twenty or more little boats with a few taps to his pink umbrella. When they arrived, he knew that Professor McGonagall would be very strict, but felt she would be fair to everyone, and, in her own way, kind without being 'soft' on her students.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

**I freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't write "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "Quidditch through the Ages", "Magical Creatures and where to find them", nor even "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". However, I have read them many, many times, and enjoyed them so much that when the supply ran out I had to fill the gap by reading Harry Potter fan fiction.**

Harry listened carefully to the sorting, and noticed that the newcomers seemed to be getting fairly evenly spread between the houses. Surely we aren't naturally one quarter brave people, one quarter clever, one quarter duffers and one quarter bad eggs. The little he knew about any of them didn't add up, anyway: the toad boy, who seemed scared of his own shadow, was put in Griffindor, and so was the clever girl who had already learned all the text books by heart, and was able to perform all the spells she'd tried.

When his turn came, he was surprised to hear that he had plenty of courage. If he was so brave, why did he spend so much time running away from Dudley, and even flying away up on the roof once? Not a bad mind. Well, he was certainly cleverer that Dudley – not that that was saying much — and could keep up in class even though he often missed one or more weeks locked in his cupboard. A nice thirst to prove himself? He wasn't not sure what that meant. Hufflepuff were supposed to be just, and unafraid of toil... if just meant fair, he'd always tried to be fair, ever since that great lesson in Grade Three; and all the toiling he had to do for the Dursleys never made him afraid... maybe that was the courage the hat saw. During the song, he'd felt that Hufflepuff was the sort of house he'd like to make his home in...

**Better be...HUFFLEPUFF!**

He found himself sitting next to a soft-spoken, clever muggle-born, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Like Harry and Stonewall High, Justin was enrolled at Eton, so he was from a rich family, and was very surprised to learn that he was a wizard. They found it easier to talk to each other than to those who had never met a muggle before, and didn't understand lots of the everyday words they used. They had a game trying to guess what nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak meant – the words Dumbledore wanted to say to them. Later, when they heard the school song, they thought he was calling them nitwits because their heads were 'bare and full of air'. If that was really true, it was no disadvantage to come from a muggle home. Hopeful... Blubber was easy enough: they could hear sniffling from the beds of a few homesick firsties. Oddment, well there were plenty of those: talking pictures on the walls; the House Ghosts — the fat Friar was a jolly old soul (had he ever met Old King Cole?) — they wondered why he didn't fly straight to heaven; Peeves the poltergeist; Filch, the bad-tempered caretaker and his weird cat; moving staircases... Tweak had them stumped; something to think about later. For now, off to bed.

A/N: **I've finally, after many adventures in the Land of Dementia that we oldies wander into, have got the four chapters I've got up and running. It's taken over a month, and the muse has gone to sleep. If any of you would like to suggest how we can go from here, I'll try to run, or at least shuffle along, with your ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5 First weeks at Hogwarts

Chapter 5: First weeks at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've run out of ideas. I would like to get Harry to unite a good inter-house group of friends, an early forerunner of the DA, and have them help protect the stone, destroy the diary, offer ideas for the Triwizard tasks, help drive out Umbridge, research the horcruxes, and generally make the world a better place. With 19 story alerts, I must find a way to continue.**

**I freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't, write "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "Quidditch through the Ages", "Magical Creatures and where to find them", nor even "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". However, I have read them many, many times, and enjoyed them so much that when the supply ran out I had to fill the gap by reading Harry Potter fan fiction.**

**FRIENDS  
><strong>

So far, Harry has met, and liked Ron, Neville and Justin. Draco, he's keeping an open mind about him to see if he can become more tolerant, and Draco is puzzling over which side of the fence to live on. Harry soon met, and liked, Ernie Macmillan, a pure-blood who had no hang-ups about other kinds of witches and wizards. Zacharias Smith did not seem to want to be friendly, so he and Harry mostly ignored each other.

He was too shy to say much to Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones; the only other girl he had met was Hermione Granger. She seemed to be only interested in books, and didn't seem to want to make friends with anyone. After his first flying lesson, the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory, offered to train him up as reserve seeker. He found Cedric to be very generous and open-minded.

Pomona Sprout, his Head of House, was a very kind teacher. Harry noticed that she gave far more points to all houses than she took off, and the only 'punishment' she gave was extra written work for herbology. He thought this was far more use than writing "I must not..." hundreds of times, or scrubbing already clean floors. She found time to praise all those who did well, and the toad-boy showed how hard-working and clever he was in her lessons. Snape was just the opposite. Pomona never had to give a zero mark, as everyone always tried their best for her.

Minerva and Filius were also very fair, but they did give other punishments. Quirrell stuttered so much that nobody could understand his lessons. Harry wondered why he didn't give up teaching and write textbooks or something, if he was as brilliant as Hagrid had said he was. Surely Defence Against the Dark Arts was too important to give to a teacher who couldn't teach. He couldn't help stuttering, but he could stop wasting everyone's time trying to do something he couldn't do.

Rolanda Hooch was very kind to Neville when he broke his wrist, but she certainly was very strict, as she needed to be when flying was so dangerous for beginners. Cuthbert Binns was as useless as Quirinus Quirrell, but History of Magic wasn't as important as DADA; the textbook was interesting enough for Harry to study it by himself. He also suggested to his friends that, instead of going to sleep during these lessons, they read their textbooks. They would still have to do exams in the subject. His only other teacher, Aurora Sinistra, did not make her subject as interesting as it could quite easily be. He realised why some wizards preferred to use a lunascope instead of a telescope, even though you would miss the incredible beauty of the night sky. He was disappointed later to find that the street lights in Privet Drive made it impossible to do much early night viewing as he had planned.

Other staff were Poppy Pomphrey, who was called, he found, a Healer rather than a nurse; Hagrid, as he had said, was keeper of the keys and groundsman; Argus Filch was caretaker, and **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **was Headmaster, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. He only found out years later that Professor Vector taught Arithmancy, and Sybill Trelawney hid in her classroom and never came out.

The main ghosts were the Fat Friar (Hufflepuff), a very friendly fellow; Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington (Griffindor), known, behind his back, as 'Nearly Headless Nick'; the Grey Lady (Ravenclaw), who was rarely seen; and the Bloody Baron (Slytherin), a really frightening gentleman. In later years Harry would meet Moaning Myrtle and Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore, leader of the Headless Hunt. Cuthbert Binns has already been mentioned. Finally, Peeves, the poltergeist, who loved making the students annoyed almost as much as he enjoyed driving Argus Fitch mad.

**A/N: I really would appreciate ideas of how this could get a bit of zip in it.**


	6. Chapter 6 A different kind of Slytherin

Thanks to Cassandra30 for reviewing every chapter encouragingly so far.

Also to Think-About-Nargles, Katsy17, Vinsmouse, TheSapphireGoddess and banana . 92 . foogoo, who have also shown interest or encouragement.  
>Very special thanks to Midnight Rising and Alba Angelo, whose advice has been invaluable.<p>

**I freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't, write "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "Quidditch through the Ages", "Magical Creatures and where to find them", nor even "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". However, I have read them many, many times, and enjoyed them so much that when the supply ran out I had to fill the gap by reading Harry Potter fan fiction.**

My very own OC, as suggested.

Harry was a bit worried that he only had about half a friend in Slytherin. Draco wasn't unpleasant, but he was looking confunded rather than pleasant.

"Harry Potter," he said at the end of the flying lesson, "you fly amazingly well for someone who was brought up as a muggle". This sounded rather formal, as everyone else called him either Harry or Potter, both of which were preferable to Boy or You. So he looked carefully at the Slytherins, to find a possible wedge into this unknown and possibly hostile, territory.

Although Harry didn't know it, help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it, and sometimes even to those who just need it. **A/N: Does this apply to fanfic . com, too? **Justin and Harry were walking down to breakfast one Saturday morning, when, along a deserted corridor, they were greeted by a strange Slytherin. He was strange because he was almost the opposite of Draco. Instead of being popular, he was ignored by the other Slytherins.

"Er, excuse me," he began, "but I would like to ask you for a favour". They stared at him. "I'm Vincent Crumb," he went on, and my family have always taught their children transfiguration from the time they could walk and talk. If you would ask your friend Weasley to introduce me to his twin brothers, I could help them with plenty of pranks."

"Are you really a Slytherin?" asked Justin. Vincent smiled. "The hat had to put me in Slytherin because all my family went to Durmstrang. They don't sort into houses; this was insisted on by our Founder, Salazar Slytherin. We live by our cunning, we are ambitious, we study to be better than anyone else. My family escaped from Bulgaria when Grindelwald started wiping out our family. So we do not believe in pure-blood supremacy. We changed our family name from Krum to Crumb, because german-sounding names were very unpopular when we arrived in England. As a result, the Slytherin pure-bloods don't recognise our name and assume I am muggle-born. I have never bothered to tell them the truth. as they only believe what their parents have told them".

By this time they had arrived at the Great Hall. "If you go down to Hagrid's pumpkin garden after breakfast, I'm sure we can get the twins to meet you there." Vincent agreed, and went over to the Slytherin table to have his breakfast. Harry and Justin told Ron what they wanted, then went to the Hufflepuff table to have their meal.

Luckily this wasn't the season for giant pumpkins, so there was plenty of room for Vincent, Harry, and the twins. After explaining how he was past seventh year level in transfiguration, he transfigured his potions book into a fairy who could answer any question about the contents of the book. So instead of having to search through page after page, you got your answer in seconds. Vince explained he could only sustain this transfiguration for five minutes at a time, but that was always plenty of time to find out whatever he needed to know.

Fred asked, "Could you transfigure Percy's book so that it gave him wrong answers?" Vincent replied, "I never use transfiguration to hurt someone who has done nothing wrong. If I wanted to use it to teach a lazy boy a lesson, we could probably work out how to do it." As long as you are only doing things to make people, including the victim, laugh, I'll give you all the help I can. For example, you could transfigure a bully's chair in the Great Hall so that as soon as he touched it, it would become a baby's high chair for about 10 seconds. Everyone around will laugh, and he'll have to pretend to laugh too, or people will see how shallow he is. A few things like that to teach him how unpleasant it is to be under someone else's power, and often the result can amaze you.

If someone is speaking scornfully to a girl, you can make her look like a Veela for about 10 seconds. He'll never, ever, forget that, and will steer clear of her ever afterwards. You can transfigure a terrible tasting potion into pumpkin juice just long enough to drink it, then turn it back inside you so that it can cure you. It's just as easy to change a bully's pumpkin juice into water. If it happens whenever he drinks, he'll become really frustrated. Or, if he's greedy and takes so much that others don't get enough, turn his roast beef into haggis in his mouth. Two seconds is enough for that.

A few fun things for yourselves: if your potion doesn't turn out the way Professor Snape wants it, you can transfigure it into a perfect one long enough to escape his cutting remarks. You can change a broomstick into a magic carpet. I haven't done that here yet, as the first years aren't allowed to have their own brooms."

"We don't bring our brooms with us, as they're just as bad as the school set," said George. "I think Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker, would lend us his good broom if you let him ride the carpet. I've heard that he's very interested in transfiguration. If he agrees, we might take a tour above the forest after lunch", said Harry.

**A/N: I'll close the chapter here, as it's already longer than my usual ones. As you can guess, we're about to tour above the Forbidden Forest. "We're forbidden to GO INTO it, not to fly above it".**


	7. Chapter 7: Over the Forest

**Chapter 7: Over the forest**

**I freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't, write "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "Quidditch through the Ages", "Magical Creatures and where to find them", nor even "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". However, I have read them many, many times, and enjoyed them so much that when the supply ran out I had to fill the gap by reading Harry Potter fan fiction.**

Vincent reckoned that, with Cedric's Comet 250, he could transfigure a carpet big enough to carry about 20 first years, as long as they weren't built like Crabbe and Goyle. So, after lunch, the pumpkin patch contained Harry and Justin, the Weasley twins, Neville (who said he wanted to see if he felt safer on a carpet than on a broom; if the enjoyed the breeze though your hair the way Quidditch nuts described it, he might be able to endure some low broom flying. He's ask his mother to buy him a toy broom to start with.) Vincent (Crumb, not Crabbe), Ron, Ernie and Cedric, complete with broom.

The Transfiguration took a couple of minutes, and all piled on, with Neville right in the middle with his eyes closed.

As they skirted around the edge of the forest, they found elves tending their vegetable garden and orchard, then others looking after flock and herds of sheep, goats, cows, ducks and chickens. As they moved further in they saw Centaurs standing in a circle with their backs to each other, staring straight up at them. Cedric told them this was how they scanned the sky at night, to make sure nothing was missed. Next, Vincent and Neville saw some Thestrals, though some of the others thought they were only pretending. It was Cedric again who explained, "Only those who have seen someone die can see these. Hagrid told me about them."

Next they passed over a large herd of Unicorns. They stopped and watched them for a while, then moved on to watch deer, bears, rabbits, gerbils, foxes and stoats. A large emplty patch explained itself when they saw enormous spiders. "They're Acromantulas; they can talk, but then they eat you. Only Hagrid is safe from them," explained their resident knowall. Their next discovery was a group of lions and tigers, lion and tiger cubs, Ligons and Tigons (mixed race), and somewhat apart, leopards. The leopards would not interbreed, as they did not like to lose their spots.

Just when Vincent was thinking of turning back to avoid having them all find themselves on a very crowded broom, they saw the strangest thing, which made them forget time. It looked the size of an ostrich, but when they stopped, its neck started to elongate unbelievably, until it was looking at them eyes to eyes, with its feet still on the ground. Its head was surrounded by faces, with a large ear on the top of its head. Then it started to talk:

"Well! I haven't seen a carpet overhead since they were banned. But don't worry, to see me you had to enter an alternate universe, and the ban doesn't apply here. You can spend as long as you like here, and get back the moment you left. Don't ask me WHAT I am, I'm not A something; there are no other beings like me. The Hogwarts founders designed me to watch over the forest. I am unique, and belong to no kingdom: animal, vegetable or mineral, although you will naturally think that I am animal. You can ask WHO I am, and WHY, if you want to.

Strangely, it was Justin, normally the quietest of them all, who asked, "Excuse me Sir, but who are you?"

"I'm glad you asked that", it replied, "I am called Milly".

Then Vincent asked, "Why are you called Milly, please er, Madam?

"Because I epitomise the millennium: I was brought into being 01-01-1001, and in 20 years' time I will moult, wilt, and transmogrify into Milly, Mark II. By the way, either Sir or Madam is equally appropriate, or inappropriate, however you look at it.

"Can you tell us anything about the Founders?" asked Harry.

"Most of you are too young to know the sort of things I would tell you about them. Try again in five years time. I could tell you, Cedric, but you couldn't resist telling the others, so we'll leave it at that. You might as well go home now. Vincent, turn your barque seven times clockwise, then once anticlockwise, then head for the pumpkin patch and you'll be back when and where you left. Next time, Neville, open your eyes and you'll enjoy it more."

When they landed, they thanked Vincent for the experience of a lifetime, and Vincent thanked Cedric for the loan of his broom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 0/8: A jump back in time/A new Charms professor.

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed since I posted Chapter 7. Most were encouraging, but two wanted to know what I was smoking when I wrote it. I have never smoked anything but tobacco, and not even that since my myocardial infarct in 1978. The chapter, admittedly very different from the previous ones, was my attempt to follow the advice I was given. See ADDENDA September 2011 in my profile.**

**As I expect some of you haven't been hooked on Isaac Asimov's Robot stories, I'll append a short explanation of the term 'zeroth' to my profile, otherwise this A/N might end up longer than the chapter.**

**[A/N: 100 words; ADDENDA September 2011: 663 words... Zeroth chapter: 330; chapter 8: 424]**

**I freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't, write "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "Quidditch through the Ages", "Magical Creatures and where to find them", nor even "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". However, I have read them many, many times, and enjoyed them so much that when the supply ran out I had to fill the gap by reading Harry Potter fan fiction.**

Chapter 0: A step back in time.

One of the disadvantages – or it might be an advantage – of making the story up as you go along without a plan (the twins' kind to plan) is that you might have to put something in place before the story starts. So twirl your time-turners and meet me about 25 months before Miss Martin's world-changing lesson.

On Harry's first day at school, our six-year-old hero-to-be found that life at school was to be not much better than life at 'home'. Dudley palled up with kids as close to his size as he could find, and started telling everyone that Potter was weird: he couldn't comb his hair, he couldn't dress himself properly, he didn't bring his lunch with him, the only things he could do were to runaway, and to cry. As Harry Hunting became the most popular sport, Harry's running away became very proficient. Someone – not one of the big gang, they couldn't devise tactics to get them home – but a clever kid who wanted to get on the Gang's good side, showed how they could cut off all his avenues of escape. So Harry was comprehensively trashed; but his accidental magic only started to set fire to his clothes. The thought of what vernon would do induced terror, and Harry started screaming in his mind, "HELP, HELP, HELP!"

Even though he had not yet heard of Hogwarts, the castle magic answered, "Keep saying, 'When the sun is out and the sky is blue, the world is beautiful'; this will stop your terror and keep your clothes from burning". And so it was. Harry found this a great help to avoid bursts of anger which seemed to trigger the burning. It infuriated Dudley, to say nothing of Vernon, Petunia and Marge, that Harry was able to remain serene whatever insults he was offered. Being able to infuriate them without doing anything they could blame him for was a frequent source of happiness.

Chapter 8: A new Charms professor.

The first time Harry lost his serenity at Hogwarts was when Professor Flitwich asked his first year class for some charms idea to celebrate **HARRY POTTER DAY**. Harry didn't think of his mantra, but without thinking, grasped his wand. Filius seemed to shrink a bit, and his halo of fuzzy white hair was replaced by sleek black hair. "I'm sorry Professor! I didn't mean to do that to you," he said. But Filius was delighted at the magical strength Harry had shown; and even though he couldn't reverse it, he was prepared to remain that way as a warning to everyone that Hallowe'en was to remain Hallowe'en while Harry was around. He also felt that he was now interested in music. He decided to start a choir, so that the caterwauling Albus inflicted on them after each sorting would be replaced by something really magical.

Of course at lunch time, when the new-look Filius took his place at the staff table, the story spread faster than a bushfire.

Harry had to explain, first to the deputy headmaster, and later to the headmaster, his calming technique which had kept him clothed for the last five years. "But I had no warning that I was going to flare up like that. Professor Flitwick was speaking kindy — he wasn't trying to annoy me; and before I realised it, the magic had burst out of me.

"But why would preparations for Harry Potter Day annoy you?" Albus asked.

"This whole thing of 'THE BOY WHO LIVED' — it's almost like those 'HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED' and "YOU KNOW WHO" ways of talking about the greatest evil wizard without naming him. I'm just an ordinary boy, but nearly everyone wants to put a statue of me on a high pedestal".

"Well, I think that should die out soon. Seeing what you did to Professor Flitwick – without even meaning to – should warn anyone with any sense to make sure you can't hear any exaggerated claims about you where you can hear them.

"When I said 'nearly everyone', that was because there is one teacher who not only doesn't want to put me on a pedestal, but seems to want me under his feet. I don't know why; Professor McGonagall told me that his subject was my Mum's best one."

"Yes, but not your Father's. He and your unnamed professor were not the best friends; they were very much like you and Draco."

"I – think I understand, at least a bit. Thank you, Professor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't, write "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "Quidditch through the Ages", "Magical Creatures and where to find them", nor even "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". However, I have read them many, many times, and enjoyed them so much that when the supply ran out I had to fill the gap by reading Harry Potter fan fiction.**

Thanks to Griffin Blackwood and Cassandra30 for reviewing Chapter 8, and to the ten readers who have marked this as a favourite story.

Chapter 9: November 1991.

Harry and Draco had cautiously been sending out friendly feelers to each other. This had to be done where no antagonists to either side were present. Herbology Greenhouse One was available to all interested firsties during recess times, and had enough aisles they you could meet 'quite accidentally' at a predetermined spot at a predetermined time.

"What do you see in Weasley?" Draco demanded on day. "You must see how thick and annoying he is".

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "More than Crabbe or Goyle?" he asked.

"They were inflicted on me by my father, who is similarly protected by C and G senior. Nobody — but Nobody — goes against my father's wishes. What excuse have YOU got?'

"He was the first wizard friend I made. I had never made any friends until I was eight years old. My cousin Dudley saw to that. Since then I've treasured friends, and tried to make as many as possible".

"Why did your cousin try to stop you making friends?"

"My aunt and uncle knew I was a wizard, but they never told me. They pretended magic didn't exist, and punished me for what I now know was accidental magic. This gave Dudley the idea that I was a freak, and he used me as a punching bag. He told the kids at school that I couldn't comb my own hair (he didn't mention that nobody else could, either), he said I always forgot to bring my lunch to school (forgetting to say that I wasn't allowed to bring any), and that I couldn't dress myself properly (as if I could, when all I had were his cast-offs, and he was the size of an elephant). He started a gang of bullies, who made it clear that anyone who made friends with me would become punching-bags, as well."

"It sounds as if my parents are right, and muggles are bad people".

"It sounds to me as if your parents are judging muggles without knowing what they're like, just as my 'family' judge wizards and witches without knowing any."

"Then why don't we spend three days at Malfoy Mansion, and three days at Privet Drive over the Christmas to New Year break?"

"Way to go!"

"We'll have to check it out with McGonagall; for some reason Dumbledore doesn't like me going to other places, even the Weasleys. He says the only safe place for me is with the Dursleys. I think any place would be safer for me than the Dursleys, but no one listens to me. One of the problems with being eleven years old".

Professor McGonagall saw a lot of merit in the idea. She felt that the inter-house rivalry had gone way beyond what was healthy, and had been happily watching Harry's efforts to make friends with all firsties. However, she knew that Albus was as badly prejudiced against Slytherin as anybody, so she clapped her hands three times, and a door appeared in her office, leading them directly to a secluded corner of Dumbledore's office. This area was as different from the main office as possible: the walls were a soft pastel yellow, there were no machines, magic or otherwise; it just looked like a place you could rest when things got too much for you. Minerva told them to tell the headmaster what they wanted.

Albus was completely taken aback. He had never imagined that Harry and Draco could ever become friends; yet he could see the determination in their eyes — they had to peep over the fence and see for themselves what was there. But he still had to warn them of the dangers.

"There is only one slight danger in the visit to Malfoy Manor. Lord and Lady Malfoy will, of course, respect their son's guest; but you will need to explain very clearly first what happened to Professor Flitwick, Draco. If Lord Malfoy were to attempt a compliment, and find his hairstyle changed, he might well do something he would regret; he is rightly very proud of his beautiful hair. But forewarned is forearmed. The real danger is what will happen if your Aunt Bella is present."

"She usually is," agreed Draco, "and often says how she would love to have it as her own. It always sends a surge of fear down my spine, as I'm sure she's thinking how easily she could dispose of the present owners and take over. As I think everyone knows, she's really quite mad."

"She certainly makes no effort to hide the fact. She enjoys making your spine tingle, Draco; it's better to have to put up with that rather than what she would do to you if you denied her that pleasure. With the strong protection wards on Malfoy Manor, there's nothing I could do to protect Harry from her, and she would certainly try to kill him. If you really want to risk this, you will need to try something very difficult: you will need to practise combining your magical abilities to perform powerful shield spells, and they will have to be wandless, since you can't arrive at Malfoy Manor with your wands in your hands; nor can you sit at table with them ready. Luckily, you have shown yourself able to defend yourself from the killing curse; if it rebounds on to Bella, everyone will be much happier. The strength of your call for help at the age of six leads me to think she could not impose the Imperius curse on you. We will now test that hypothesis: I will try to force you to take off your shoes. When you realise that, make me do something I don't expect."

Harry felt a really happy, relaxed feeling. He felt like kicking off his shoes and sinking down into the comfortable chair. 'But that's not the way to behave in the Headmaster's office', he told himself. Then he thought fiercely: "Take off your glasses!" Albus took off his glasses, blinked at them, then smiled.

"Well done, indeed, Harry" he enthused. "I had no inkling of your trying to make me do that. However, if you want Bella to lick your boots, you'd better get a dragonhide pair, or she'll bite your toes off. In fact, it would be better if you just relaxed her, because if you make her do anything that annoys her, she might well injure everyone in the room."

"Why do we need to practise shield spells. Professor?" asked Draco.

"Because Bella's favourite is the Cruciatus Curse," he replied, "and that is enough to send anyone insane. It may be that that's what happened to her."

"It may have finally pushed her over the edge," said Draco, "but Mother told me that her very first involuntary magics were aimed at hurting people or things."

"That may be why she was so attracted to Lord Voldemort," said Albus, "he was exactly the same as a child."

He arranged for them to be tutored by Professor Flitwick, who had been a noted duellist, and stressed that they would need to work very hard at this if they wanted to see Christmas day as sane children. The hand movements they were given to practise reminded Harry of the muggle comic strip "Mandrake the Magician". The phrase 'Mandrake gestures' was followed by the bullies imagining that they were being attacked by dragons, or giants or fierce warriors. Once they started to run away, the illusions would disappear.

**A/N: This used to appear in the Australian Women's Weekly, until a new editor changed it into something that Australian women wanted to read, rather than what nerdy Oz kids enjoyed.**

This is longer than my usual chapters, so I'll leave the rest for ron (later ron, that is).


	10. Chapter 10: later November 1991

**Chapter 10: November 1991.**

**I freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't, write "Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone", "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets", "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", "Quidditch through the Ages", "Magical Creatures and where to find them", nor even "The Tales of Beadle the Bard". However, I have read them many, many times, and enjoyed them so much that when the supply ran out I had to fill the gap by reading Harry Potter fan fiction.**

**Thanks again to Cassandra30 for reviewing Chapter 9.**

When I ran out of steam in Chapter 9, Professor Flitwick was training Harry and Draco to pool their magical resources to produce wandless shields of the greatest possible strength. A time came when they could repel Filius' strongest spells and hexes, so he called in Severus, who at first was able to pierce their shields; but after several sessions they could keep out his best. The last test was against Dumbledore.

Although Albus did not use his maximum strength, he realised that they could defend themselves and each other against mad Bella. "So much for the dangers of Malfoy Manor," he remarked, "but in Privet Drive it is muggle strength you need to defend yourselves from."

"I don't think so," replied Harry. I have always heard Draco's father called Mr Malfoy, but you referred to him as Lord Malfoy. Draco explained that a certain self-made 'Lord' does not like anyone else to use this title, so his father has made it known that he is now to be called Mr Malfoy. But among the muggles of Surrey, if I bring 'Lord Draco Malfoy' for a visit, they will bow and scrape like elves. I'm sure there won't be any trouble there."

"In that case, you may both make the appropriate preparations for your holidays. Don't forget to keep practising your shields. They are the only way you will be able to protect yourselves from Bellatrix."

Lucius and Narcissa met them at King's Cross station, then side-along apparated them to Malfoy Manor. Dobby was delighted to show Harry to his room and promised to protect him as long as he stayed. "He's usually the surliest of our elves, and has to be punished all the time," said Draco. "That's the first time I've ever seen him smile."

While Draco's parents were punctiliously polite to their guest, it was quite evident that they did not feel at ease with the half-blood defeater of their Dark Lord. They were relieved when Draco offered to show him around the grounds on brooms. This proved enjoyable to both boys, although nothing dramatic happened during their tour. Harry was amazed at the size of the grounds. There were more greenhouses than there were at Hogwarts, a full sized Quidditch pitch, a large lake, and even a small forest. "What? No railway station?" quipped Harry. "Nobody can get in here unless the wards are specifically lifted for them," answered Draco solemnly; "you heard Dumbledore admit he would not be able to help us when Aunt Bella attacks." Just then a snowstorm started to build up, so they quickly went back to the Manor.

**A/N: Although it's early Springtime here in the land of Oz, I've been laid low by a latecomer Winter bug. Sleepless nights followed by drowsy days necessitates at least a temporary cessation of 'intellectual' activities. Don't hold your breath waiting for more.**


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas 1991 Malfoy Manor

Chapter 11: Christmas 1981 at Malfoy Manor

**I once again freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't, write all the works I renounced claim to in the previous chapters. Since that was uploaded 17th September (2011), you may need to reread at least Chapter 10. No? Well, bully for you!**

Lucius and Narcissa had to plan their welcome meticulously. On his first day at Hogwarts, Draco had owled his father, as he had promised himself, telling him what Harry had said to him on the Hogwarts Express. Over the next three months Lucius, Narcissa and Draco had discussed these ideas, so different from what they had grown up with. They were quite impressed by the fact that, although his attitude was so different from theirs, Harry didn't attack their convictions, but understood why they had them so deeply ingrained. As Draco gradually came to admire Harry for being such a friendly fellow, and not an I AM THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! I'M BETTER THAN YOU kind of person, as Draco saw he would have been himself if he had earned a lightning bolt scar— indeed as he largely was because he was rich and pure-blooded — his parents gradually came to feel that maybe Draco was right about his friend.

Like Dumbledore, they could see that Aunt Bella would be furious with their guest. When Draco told them how he and Harry were preparing for this, they had Dumbledore allow them to go to Hogwarts on the remaining weekends, and see if they could strengthen the boys' wandless magic with their own. Filus was delighted when he heard this, and soon the 'MALOTTERS' as they called themselves could withstand the best that Albus could hurl at them.

In the interests of safety, Harry and Draco travelled by floo from Filus' office to Malfoy Manor. By now, Harry was quite at ease with Draco's parents. He was very impressed with the ground and Manor.

"Dad, could Harry and I go flying outside for a while, please?" asked Draco.

"Just in case B comes, I'll disillusion you both first", replied Lucius.

"Thanks, Mr Malfoy"; "Thanks Dad" they chorused.

They flew out through the enormous window in Draco's room, and Harry followed his friend to a full-sized Quidditch pitch. Draco showed Harry how to roll, dive and spin, and they finished off with a race five times around the perimeter.

"Let's go back the way we came," suggested Harry; and when they landed in Draco's room again, they showered, then rested for about half an hour before dinner. Luckily, the dreaded B did not invite herself that first night, so they could make further plans for the day she arrived. Dobby the House Elf was ecstatic to find himself serving the great Harry Potter, but Draco warned him that Harry did not like to be reminded of what happened the night his parents were murdered, and told him what had happened to the part-goblin professor who wanted to celebrate 'Harry Potter Day'. When Harry thanked him for the meal, he was so overcome with emotion that he asked Lucius whether he could protect Harry if he needed it. So Dobby became the fifth Malotter, and was able to show the others something of the elf-magic that would make their group even more formidable.

The next day, or about five hours of it, was spent in Defence Against the B Arts, followed by some Slytherin planning. "If B is polite, we'll accept that; if she's impolite, we'll threaten to refuse to have her here to insult our guests again. If it comes to that, she's almost certain to try to get rid of us all, and achieve her aim of 'inheriting the Manor'. As soon as she utters the sounds "Cru..." or "Avad..", Dobby will apparate in, and the team will hurl her against the wall. This will probably either break her back or crush her skull; then while you're arranging for her transfer to St Mungo's, Narcissa, I'll obliterate her memory so thoroughly that she'll spend the rest of her existence in the bed next to her victims, the Longbottoms."

"At least Neville's next visit to his parents will be more rewarding for him," Draco smirked. "By the way, if she tries to Imperius Harry, she'll probably end up so placid you'll think she's gone sane." So he told them about how Harry had dealt with Dumbledore's Imperius, and his warning to Harry about what not to do to her.

**[**_**Time marches on.**_**]**

"Christmas Eve!" said Harry. "I expect the B will come tonight?"

"Almost certainly," replied his friend; "I know you don't like hurting her, but it's probably the only way to stop her throwing Unforgivables around at everyone to amuse herself".

"I know we have to do it; she'll attack you all because I'm here, so I really have to help protecting you, and everyone she would ever meet again. I can see that if that's what she'd do to her family, there's nothing she wouldn't do to Muggles, Half-Bloods and Blood-Traitors.

Dinner that evening went almost exactly as planned. As B was about to sit down, she shrieked, "What is that abomination doing here?"

"I assume you were invited," smirked Harry.

"Av..". So ended a life of crime, to be followed by existence as a vegetable in the permanent spell damage ward of St Mungo's.

**A/N: Well, we'll have to see what you all think of this, and then wait until I can get an idea of something interesting to happen at the Dursleys. Anyone out there with ideas? I'll practise the Auguamenti charm for any flame-throwers. (:D)==**


	12. Chapter 12 Preparations

Chapter 12: Preparations for 1982.

**I once again freely admit that I didn't, and couldn't, write all the works I renounced claim to in the previous chapters; or, for that matter, any others I might be suspected of writing. If I have inadvertently stolen anyone's favourite plot, what's the use of suing an Age Pensioner, other than the happiness you might derive from landing me in Azkaban?**

Thanks you, all who have sent comments, alerts and favourites. If you don't like what follows, it's really your fault: I wouldn't have written it but for you. 35 alerts and 34 comments (94% positive) is rather humbling. This chapter was to have been New Year 1992 at Privet Drive, but due to a lack of ideas for that, I kept writing about events at the Manor. I've just noticed that Chapter 11 was called Christmas 1981 at Malfoy manor; but I'm sure you would have realised that it was really about Christmas 1991. Harry was 11, not 1, when he went to Malfoy manor.

With Mission Accomplished at Malfoy Manor, our friends started to plan their campaign for Privet Drive. Harry had found that Purebloods could come to see the weakness in their former attitude to 'less fortunate' magicals. Too much intermarriage with close relatives could be the reason that mad Bella and her ilk were not a rare occurrence. He mentioned how Vincent Crumb, although he belonged to the illustrious Krum family of Bulgaria, was 'frozen out' by the Slytherins who assumed than an unknown family name meant dirty blood. Lucius agreed to invite Vincent and his family to the Manor for the few days before our heroes left for the land of the muggles. This was a very successful visit, and word of their status soon spread among those to whom it was important.

Harry did not anticipate that a like result would be accomplished in Surrey. The idea was for Draco to experience life among muggles, good and bad. Some of his primary school teachers, and even old Mrs Figg, might help balance the Dursleys. His favourite muggle teacher was, of course, Miss Martin.(**Remember her in Chapter 1?)** He felt sure Draco would like her. He hoped she would be able to explain better than he could how important it is to 'stand in someone else's shoes'. Batty Mrs Figg — he almost called her 'Mrs Cats' — was always kind; and her battiness was by far preferable to Draco's mad Aunt Bellatrix's. There was no hope that his 'family' would change their attitude to magic, although it would probably rock them to discover that they weren't all drunken layabouts.

Lucius bought a limousine and hired a chauffeur, as he told them it was important 'to arrive in style'. He also bought them top of the range muggle clothes, and muggle trunks which he charmed to have an expanded interior and to be lightweight. The expanded interior enabled them to take their broomsticks with them. Finally, he gave them innocent looking armbands which became portkeys to Malfoy Manor if they were twisted quickly.

**[Apologies to fanfic writers who have used these ideas: you were not Slytherin enough to copyright them, were you?]**

As owling the Dursleys might result in an injured owl, Lucius sent Harry's alert about their coming visitor to be delivered by the chauffeur (a squib) on behalf of Lord Draco Malfoy. This resulted in much planning:

"Diddleydums, why don't you go to Aunt Marge while they're here? I'll borrow Burke's Peerage (**A/N:** **the official list of those who belong to the titled elite**) from the library, then decide how much effort to put into preparing for his arrival. That way you'll be safe, whatever happens."

"Thanks, Mum," Dudders replied; "just ring me up when they're gone."

**[Time flies by]**

"Look at this, Vernon! The Malfoys, of Malfoy Manor, are among the richest members of the peerage. You'll never believe this, but there's a Lord Potter, who is even richer!" Let's hope he's no relation to the Freak."

"That letter he arrived with said you were his only remaining blood relation. This Lord has nothing to do with your nephew."

"No, of course not. But he has still made friends with one rich important boy, even though unfortunately he must be a freak, too."

"Surely he'll have good enough manners to keep that hidden. You said your sister told you that they have a law about not letting proper people know about them."

"You're right. We'll just pretend that our dear nephew and his friend are normal. Lord Draco will use Marge's room, and Harry (we'd better get used to calling him that for the next week) can use Dudder's big one. Now, he'll be used to much better meals than I could cook. It's a pity we can't make the boy — I mean Harry — cook while his friend is here. What can we do?"

"Didn't you tell me that your friend Yvonne, or whoever it is who has a holiday house in Majorca, is a gourmet cook? Would she help us out?"

"I'll go and see her. When I show her Burke's Peerage, and tell her whom she'll be cooking for, she might even do it without payment."

"Good! Get on to that as soon as you can."

Meanwhile, back at the Manor, I'll need to explain (sorry about that, all you who prefer dialogue) why Lucius employed a squib Chauffeur. As some Wizards and witches were slow starters, it wasn't really until they turned eleven without a Hogwarts letter that their squib status was certain. Until then, the ones from pureblood families had been loved members of their families and friends with the budding witches and wizards of their age. To save them from the trauma of living amidst magic and not having any, a squib settlement was set up in the New Forest soon after it was so named.

The New Forest was created as a royal forest by William I in about 1079 for the private hunting of (mainly) deer. It was created at the expense of more than 20 small settlements/farms; hence it was 'new' in his time as a single compact area. [Wikipedia]

Here, the eleven-year-olds were adopted by the older squibs, and raised as muggles who knew about the Wizarding World but couldn't share in its wondrous powers. They set up their own school, called Newlife, which prepared them for muggle universities or apprenticeships, as they needed. They often kept up their old friendships, and were a valuable source of information for wizards and witches who ever needed to deal with muggles. N.E.W.T. students of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts normally spent their holidays during their last two years there.

I hope you don't mind this longer-than-normal-for-me chapter. I suppose this is what others call a filler.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: New Year in Surrey.

Every window in Privet Drive was wide open, as Vernon had made sure all the neighbourhood heard about the visit they were expecting from 'Lord Draco Malfoy, the heir to the one of the oldest and richest Manors in the country, if not in the whole world'. They were impressed with the enormous chauffeur-driven limousine; but were flabbergasted to find that Lord Malfoy had brought with him that disgrace from St Brutus' Institution, and he was dressed as richly as the Lord.

"Hello, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. It is my pleasure and privilege to present you to one of my best friends, Lord Draco Malfoy," he said quietly.

Vernon bowed, and Petunia tried to curtsey. Draco nodded and smirked. Harry went to the boot of the limousine, but Artaxerces Zabini whispered, "Leave it; this is my job", and brought their luggage inside. He lifted a supercilious eyebrow, and Petunia rushed to show him their bedrooms. Instead of following them upstairs, Harry showed Draco his old cupboard, and said loudly, "I don't know if we'll both fit in here. Your father might be able to expand it with his 'special powers' though, if we ask him."

"Your rooms are upstairs, of course," gasped Petunia shamefully.

"Of course," said Harry in his normal voice; "I was just joking".

Life then flowed on, on two levels: on the surface, Vernon and Petunia were delighted with their guests, and Harry and Draco looked as if they believed this was how things always were here. Underneath, the Dursleys were terrified that Harry would betray them, and Draco would see through their futile efforts at being good guardians for Harry. Sometimes, though, Harry would look around as if wondering who was being addressed when they called him Harry. After a while, he asked them to use their nicknames 'Dragon' and 'Badger'. (They had never used these; it was just another joke they'd made up.) When Petunia started to ask where they had got these, Harry interrupted, "Trust me, you really don't want to know; it's something we never mention here".

After quite a good meal, they watched television for a few hours, as Draco had heard of it, but never seen it before. Then they went upstairs, where Harry showed Draco how to use Dudley's computer. Draco was amazed at all the muggle technology; even the drive in the limousine was an eye-opener for him. The traffic lights had intrigued him until he worked out what they were for. When the snoring from the master bedroom told them it was safe, they took off out the window on their brooms, and had a race around the neighbourhood.

Their visit to Miss Martin went very well, and soon segued into the fictitious account of Hogwarts they had prepared. After looking up her address in the telephone book, they went to wish her a happy Christmas and New Year.

"Thank you Harry. I see you've had a very good year. You're no longer the skeleton we had to teach."

"No. It's true my cousin Dudley used to steal most of my meals, and I had to do a lot of running away from his gang of bullies; but I wasn't as badly off as I looked. That was due to my having to wear Dudley's old clothes. I could have fitted a young elephant in them with me if I'd had one."

"So the tuckshop ladies at Stonewall High must be giving you all the left-overs, mhn?"

"No. Miss. It turns out that my parents had enrolled me at birth at a wonderful boarding school, the one where they had met each other, and they seem to have paid all my fees in advance. It's the best school in the world, isn't it, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "Indeed, Miss Martin. It's housed in a great castle. The older students say it's about a thousand years old. I'm not sure of that, as the plumbing still works, and although there's no central heating, there are wood fires in many of the rooms. Father Christmas would have a terrible time getting to hundreds of students, so I think he lets his elves do most of the work. I think the elves to all the sweeping and cooking, too; I've never seen anyone doing it, but it's always done perfectly."

"And the MEALS!", interrupted Harry. "They are just magic!"

"Yes," said Draco; "the whole place is magic. Students come from all over the United Kingdom, and some, whose parents went there (Does that mean it must be a thousand years old?) come from the United States, Canada, the West Indies, India; from just about everywhere."

["Don't let her ask what it's called" Harry begged Hogwarts.]

"This is wonderful. As it's a boarding school, you don't have to spend much time with the 'dreadful Dursleys' as we teachers used to call them. I hope the young whale doesn't go to this 'magic' school of yours?"

"No, Miss. He goes to Uncle Vernon's old school, called Smeltings. The boys there have to wear maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and straw boaters. As if that wasn't bad enough, they have to carry knobbly sticks, which seem to be for belting anyone who gets in their way."

"I'll bet young Whale loves that."

"Yes, but he doesn't wear them during the holidays. So instead of looking like Charlie Chaplin after a night at the pub, he's gone back to looking like a pig in a wig."

Sally laughed delightedly. "If he's spending the week with Marge Dursley's dogs, he may need that Smeltings stick to fend off those wolves in dogs' clothing."

"I just hope he forgot to take it with him then," laughed Harry. "Thank you once again for being the best teacher I have ever had."

"I'm really jealous of him; I have never had such a nice teacher," added Draco.  
>With that, they started off back to Privet Drive.<p>

A/N: I'll have to leave Mrs Figg till the next chapter; I'm way over my limit, here.


	14. Chapter 14 Figg's felines

Another day, another chapter, hopefully. I can't think of anything dramatic that would happen when they visit Arabella, so it looks as if it might be another filler. I wrote another story which must have been all filler, as it attracted only one review, from among the 37 hits it has received.

Score for Harry the Hufflepuff: comments 35, hits: 11,3843 a few days ago, story alerts: 29, 5 author alerts,  
>19 favourite stories, 1 favourite author.<p>

A sincere thank you to you all. You're why I have bought a new quill.

Chapter 14: Figgy's Felines.

As Draco was favourably impressed by Miss Martin and a few other teachers she contacted to meet the new and improved Harry, they were sufficient counter-balance for the Dreadful Dursleys. However, Harry decided to keep to his plan of introducing him to Mrs Figg. (Yes, I checked with Bloomsbury's Stone: she's definitely Mrs without any. (I tried to surround that full stop with 'less than' and 'more than' mathematical signs, but won't allow it.) I notice some writers put Miss. or Mrs. So-and-so, but not JKR.) What's good enough for her is quite good enough for me, thank you all the same.

So the next morning, as they approached Magnolia Drive, they encountered Tufty.

"This is one of Mrs Figg's cats," Harry said.

"That's no cat," replied Draco, "it's a Kneasel. It wouldn't live with a muggle, so she must be a witch."

"All her cats are big, like that one," said Harry. "I thought she must have used some special cat food for them."

When Arabella welcomed them inside, Harry headed for the hearth.

"This is floo powder, Mrs Figg," he said; "I assumed it was your husband's ashes, so I never said anything."

"Dumbledore told me not to say anything about it to you, but you've found me out: I'm a Squib."

She looked at the Malfoy heir, expecting a supercilious reaction, but Draco told her that he knew that not all squibs were like Argus Filch; and added that Artaxerces Zabini had brought them to Privet Drive.

"I know a lot of us look down on squibs, but my father and Zabini grew up together as close friends, until one was invited to Hogwarts and the other to Newlife."

"I'm sorry I suspected you would be prejudiced against us. You must get quite a lot of people thinking you're worse than you are."

"It's only since I met Harry that my family have changed for the better."

"Your first strike against Voldemort already, Harry" she giggled.

"Somehow, I don't think it will be the last," he replied; if he's out there still, I'll be one of his first targets, I think."

"He's certainly out there; and when he gets his strength back, you'll be at the top of his hit list. He's one of those who never learn from their mistakes."

So they said goodbye, and Harry added that he would visit her more often and more happily in future.

Artaxerces took them back to the Manor after an uneventful New Year's 'celebration': watching fireworks on the television, and they filled the Malfoys in on Mrs Figg's prognostications.

"We don't know when he'll get his strength back," reflected Narcissa, "so you'd better teach some of your friends wandless magic. Filius will be happy to help, I'm sure."

"If you could lend us Dobby as well, he could teach us in Milly's universe, so that he needn't be more than a second away from here," added Harry.

After explaining Milly's universe, they discussed who to include in the 'Groupotter', as Draco suggested they call it.

A/N: I'd prefer to make this a short chapter, rather than try to fill it with stuff that will get us nowhere. What I need to do soon is to give Justin a bigger role. That was part of the original idea but has rather petered out.


	15. Chapter 15 Back to Work

H

A

R

R

Y

(wait for it)

N

E

W

(more to come)

Y

E

A

R

We'll see if this stops all those Share hyperlinks from messing up the first line.  
>The PTB swallow (yes, a plural verb: PTB stands for 'Powers That Be'. See Anne McCaffrey's relevant novel) any dead lines I insert.<p>

I'll try to use as many of the suggestions I've been given as I can:  
>more hufflepuffiness, maybe an inter-house common room,<br>how Groupotter learn about and defeat Quirrelmort...

Thanks to RRW and Holy Dragoon.

Chapter 15: Back to Work.

First night back at Hogwarts, Harry told Justin what he'd been doing; so they started to make a list of who might want to join GP. Dobby led the list, as Harry explained that he could raise their effectiveness to a much higher level than even the best Wizard or Witch teacher could.

Harry and Draco came next; than Justin, Cedric, the twins, Vince C., Ron, Ernie and Neville. They decided to ask Dumbledore if Professor Flitwick would start them off, and Dobby would polish them up later.

Dumbledore was amazed when he heard about Millie. He wanted to talk to this protector of Hogwarts and learn all he could. Cedric was happy to lend V.C. the broom, and Vince showed Dumbledore what to do. Cedric and Vince then went off to the inaugural GP meeting, while Albus went off on another great adventure. Seconds later, after hours in Millie's universe, he was knocking on Hagrid's door.

"Hagrid, could you spare a minute, please?"

"Of course, Professor."

"I have just met the magical guardian of Hogwarts forest. He, or she, or it, wants to show you something very evil that is happening there."

When Albus and Hagrid found Millie, they were directed downwards, and were shown Quirrelmort (Thanks, Holy Dragoon, for this epithet!) on three occasions killing unicorns and drinking their blood. Time fiddling was child's play to Millie.

Back in the hut, Albus explained about the group Harry was getting trained. They decided that, if Filius thought they were ready, they would help rid the forest of this demon. After only one session, they were not yet the tight-knit team that was required, so they decided that only Harry and Draco would go with the three teachers (although not oficially a teacher yet, Hagrid did teach quite a lot to students who visited him).

This group were quite powerful enough to discourage Quirrelmort from further unicorn hunting at Hogwarts. So they decided to get the Philosopher's stone as quickly as possible. With access to the restricted section of the library, and Riddle's familiarity with it, they soon found how to get past the Cerebus. Quirrell took a pickled hand from the potions store, and with help from his master transfigured it into a self-playing harp. Devil's Snare was a favourite of Riddle's, so they proceeded to the flying keys. Tom inperiused Quirinus to become a champion seeker, so they entered the troll's room. As Quirinus had brought the troll here, he was happy to see his master, but soon lost interest when he was imperiused to beat himself on the head.

Tom, for all his mighty intelligence and magical power, was not a logical person. Snape's potion room delayed them for several hours. Tom could easily tell by their aura which were the poisons. He could work out that the nettle wines were on the right side of two of them.  
>So, so far, nettlepoison could be 1*/2, 2/3, 3/4, 4/5, 5/6, or 6/7.

The one you needed to drink was neither 1 nor 7.

The nettle wine was in 2 and 6. So poisons are in 1 and 5.

So far: 1: N; 2: P; 5: N: 6: P.

So forward, back and the 3rd poison are somewhere in 3, 4 and 7.

Forward must be 3 or 4, and back and poison are one at 7 and the other at either 3 or 4. The last poison is in neither the biggest nor the smallest bottle.

At his stage, we leave our antiheroes pondering the imponderable, and join the Groupotter in another universe. Dobby was quickly able to show them how to improve, and when they finished practising, they turned to thank Millie, but instead the Millenium guardian told them what was happening under Fluffy, and how Quirrelmort had got to where he was. Neville had taken Millie's advice, and had become one of the strongest members of the team.

As soon as they landed, they took off for Fluffy's Place, meeting Nick on the way and asking him to tell Dumbledore what they were going to try to do. V.C. transfigured the harp into a string ensemble, with ten minutes' playing time. Neville soon had the Devil's snare curled up in terror, and Draco, Cedric and Harry chased down the key. Cedric caught it, and tossed it to Justin who was waiting by the door.

The troll was awake when they met him; but when they left him with a broken back, he did not wake up for a week. He spent the week in the kind care of the Centaurs, who released him when he had recovered.

Vince transfigured the chessmen into ants, and they raced into the poisons room.

Tom, being much cleverer that I, had finally worked out which was the 'go forward' potion, and was puzzling out the mirror. Back in the poisons room, they soon saw which one had already been swallowed, so Vince made the vial ten times bigger, and augmented the few drops left into as much as they needed.

Quirrelmort was amazed to find ten children bursting into the room. Before he could recover that had joined into GP and sent him hurtling against the wall. Quirinus survived a broken spine, but Tom left the pain-filled body and headed back to Albania.

* I had to leave spaces, so that MSWord didn't turn it into ½. The PTB don't like spaces, so we'll have to wait and see what gets uploaded.


End file.
